The Hidden Leaf of Konoha
by Doodlebop8993
Summary: Konoha is taken over by Sound, forcing a new life upon others. Naruto is supposed to be killed but Jiraiya and Iruka hide him where he grows up secretly. What happens when a young girl stumbles upon him falling in love with a boy that should be dead?


**Hey Hey Hey everbody how's life treating you guys? Well. I guess im going to attempt to write a story. It's been pondering in my head for a while so i might as well try right? Well here ya go. **

**A/N: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime/manga. **

**--**

Thunder.

Strong, loud, captivating, powerful. The sky's warning of the storm that was to come to the hidden village of Konoha. It filled the air with its loud warning and was accompanied by the flash of deadly lightning. Soon the rain fell upon the bodies of the broken, wounded, and killed ninja. The rebels, the fighters, the believers; all crushed as the wind howled around them. The village of Otokagure had triumphed in overtaking Konoha. The ninja who were brave enough fought hard to defend their home, but the Sound was too strong. They had been conquering smaller villages strengthening their armies. Soon Konoha was added to the list of conquered villages.

The leader of the village of Oto stood before his new conquered land, his snake-like eyes taking in everything. He had picked the most perfect time to attack. Konoha was injured because of the demon fox Kyuubi, which had attacked only a few hours earlier. He waited for the great 4th Hokage to seal the demon into his own child, thinking by doing this he'd save the lives of his precious village by taking his own. The man laughed at the thought, as the storm blew his hair. It was a false hope for the 4th. Now with the fourth destroyed the only thinking that could prevent Orochimaru's happiness was the demon boy himself. He raised a hand in a motion, which signaled the red haired women to be brought forward by two guards. She struggled as she kept her precious bundle close to her. She was thrusted to her knees as she clutched to her wrapped child. Orochimaru stepped forth tilting her head to look into her eyes. The storm blew both their hairs wildly. As Orochimaru looked into the young women, Kushina's, eyes he could identify many emotions. Hurt, loss, anger, but most of all fear. She knew what was to come of her, and the only left member of her family, her own child. Orochimaru looked at her. So many times hes seen fear in others eyes as they looked into his snake like ones. It made him stronger, and more powerful. But the women was proud and she spit into his face. Orochimaru wiped the spit away angry. He was gogin to show her mercy, keep her as a slave of his, but for that little act never. He stepped back and nodded to the man with a masked face as he held the axe, bringing it above the womens head, as it sharply and quickly fell among her.

Jiraiya turned quickly back behind the building he hid behind so he wouldn't witness the death of yet another one of his friends. As he heard Orochimaru's yell of anger he knew it was time to move. He had discovered the cruel trick Kushina and Jiraiya had pulled. He looked down upon the face of the sleeping infant, with blonde hair, and whisker marks on his face. He covered the young boys face before tucking him close to his chest as he took off for safety. Kushina was a clever girl, switching the infant with a doll. She had made Jiraiya promise to protect and find safety for her boy, Naruto. He ran swiftly and powerfully. He knew of one person he could trust in keeping the boy safe and quiet. For if his name got out, Orochimaru would seek him out and kill him. Jiraiya knew what this would lead to. He and the other great ninja would have to go into hiding, while the others, desperate for their family's lives, would join Orochimaru or learn to forget to be a ninja and stop.

Soon the toad sage, came to a stop looking upon the huge building. The church's doors stood high, and he slowly pushed them open closing them, as he stepped into the dry building. The rain rolled off his clothe steadily, onto the marble floor. "Iruka" he said slowly as the young man no older then seventeen turned from the shrine. He knew why Jiraiya was here. He had promised both Minato and Kushina to protect their child if anything was to happen. The realization that both were dead stabbed him in the stomach as if a kunai was driven into it. But before he could grieve Jiraiya pulled out the wrapped baby. Iruka reached out and took the child gently. He looked like Minato that was for sure and he couldn't help but smile a little bit as the baby Naruto stirred. "You must protect him Iruka. Keep him here and don't tell anyone about him. I will return when it's time to take Konoha back do you understand?" Jiraiya spoke sternly and evenly. Iruka nodded knowing the responsibility he now had. "I understand Jiraiya-sama. I will take good care of him, and treat him like my own son. He will help me here where he can't be harmed." Jiraiya nodded relaxed knowing Naruto was in good hands as he took a step back. Both men bowed respectively as JIraiya turned dissapering. Iruka watched him leave as he turned around and headed toward the upstairs of the great church. "Naruto. You will be safe here" he spoke as he closed the wooden door behind him sealing his new life.

--

**Well? Well? Whatcha think? Review maybe? I'll give out cookies!!**


End file.
